Adventures in taking care of two pregnant pilots
by Courtney Fey
Summary: full title: the adventures in taking care of two pregnant gundam pilots... hehe...heero and quatre preggy fict....mawahaha


Title: The Adventures In Taking Care Of Two Pregnant Gundam Pilots

Author: Courtney Fey

Ratings: NC-17 By the time I'm done with it.

Warnings: Guys with pregnancy hormones! WARNING! YAOI! YAOI! YAOI!

Disclaimers: Don't own GW don't try to sue won't do you any good. Sorry all.

"Trowa…Trowa!" Quatre screamed from the second level of the mansion

"What? What's wrong!" yelled Trowa as he ran down the stairs at break-neck speed

"Nothing. Heero and I just need a ride to Sally Po's office." Replied Quatre

"Oh! You had me worried little one" sighed Trowa

"Quatre, did you inform Trowa about having to take us to Sally Po's?" yelled Heero from the ground floor

"Yes, but we need to hurry or we'll never get out of here before Duo and Wufei get home from their mission. And if Duo is home you know we'll have to take him with us and the last time he was at the hospital, he blew it up just to stop the doctors from taking a blood sample." Quatre said with a slight frown on his face upon remembering the incident

"Duo's just scared of needles! But I'm ready to go, how bout you two?" replied Heero with a huge grin on his face and eyes that twinkled like two sapphires.

"Ok you two lets go already! Because if you don't start getting your asses into gear we'll never get you to your appointments. So shut the hell up and go get in the damn car!" said Trowa

"Yes Mommy Dearest!" smirked a smug Quatre

"Shut Up Quatre! … Or you won't get any tonight or any for the next week" replied Trowa

"Well I suspect I won't give a shit for at least six months" stated Trowa's Lover

"Uh? Quatre, what does that mean!" asked a startled Trowa Barton

Silence follows Trowa's question with only the sound of cars on the freeway and the smell of the Ocean that blew in with a gust of wind. Heero sits in the back of Trowa's car with Quatre, where Heero begins to wonder why Quatre has been so moody for the last few months, and why he, himself had began to also have mood swings. As Heero thinks this he remembers his last words with Duo…

Flashback

"Heero, where are you?" yelled Duo

Sound of Heero throwing up

"Heero, are you OK?" asked Duo outside the bathroom door sounding worried

"I'm Fine!" Heero snaps as he walks out of the bathroom, pushing past his started lover

"But Heero I heard you…"

"Don't you have a mission to go on Duo!" interrupts Heero with a Death Glare in Duo's direction.

"Ya, but…" stumbles the braided boy wondering what he had done to deserve this.

"Then GO!" yells Heero

"Yah…OK. Whatever you say Hee-Chan." Replies Duo with tears in his eyes.

Flashback Ends

"We're here" Laughs Trowa as he looks at the faces of the two boys, who have been having a very interesting conversation for the last ten minuets… about the pros and cons of latex nipples.

The three G-boys get out of the car and go into the office where, when they enter, they receive a startling surprise, Sally Po in a very short mini skirt and tube top sitting one the receptionist's desk.

"You're late boys!" said Sally Po the moment she saw them

"We are?" asked Quatre blinked and then turned on the Quatre death ray glare and shot it at Trowa

"Yep, by exactly .03 seconds"

"TROWA BARTON! We should not have been late! We left the house in plenty of time! So why did you drive so GOD DAMN SLOW?" bellowed Quatre and Heero at the same time and proceeded to shoot Trowa with glares that proclaimed a very long and painful death awaiting him when they got home.

Sally Po, Heero, and Quatre leave the room before Trowa can retaliate. Leaving him baffled as to what had just happened… One minuet they were both sweet and light or as much as you can consider Heero sweet and light, and the next minuet they are both Spawn from Hell.

"Well that display back there pretty much shows me your thoughts could be right on the mark…but we're going to have to run a few tests on you two such as an ultrasound and you have to pee in a cup, ect, ect." Said Sally Po as they walked to the examining room.

"Ok! Who's first to get on the torture…um…doctor's table?" asked a very eager Sally Po.

"Heero Yuy?" Sally Po asked

"Hell No! It's Quatre's turn. Besides he's more Dominate then I am." Said Heero with a look of panic.

"Quatre! ARE you going to go first?" asked Sally Po with a look that made Death Flee from the Earth

Screw YOU HEERO YUY! If I'm the one who's more Dominant, then the one who is Submissive should go first!" stated Quatre

"As to the first part my answer is no thanks, I have Duo for that. And for the second part of that statement all I have to say on that is BULLSHIT!" replied Heero with a stony expression on his face.

" I have an idea boys," said Sally Po with a smirk

"What?" said both boys in unison.

" You could play OZ Trivial Pursuit and whoever loses goes first!" said Sally Po with an Evil gleam in her eyes.

"Um… no thanks Sally Po." Replied Heero upon remembering the last time they had played it, which had ended with Heero trying out for the Cheerleading squad.

"Yah… Besides I'm sick of OZ Trivial Pursuit." Muttered Quatre

"Um…well what about Karaoke?" Sally Po said with a feigned look of innocents

" Hell NO!" they both screamed

"Then One of you had better volunteer! Right Now." Replied Sally Po

"Quatre, Heads or Tails?" asked Heero as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin (which was a double headed coin)

"Heads" replied Quatre

"Damnit All. You win. I'm first" glared Heero

"Heero, Lay down on the table, oh and before you do, take your clothes off and put them on the chair. And then we'll commence with the Torture…Um…Examination." Said Sally Po

Fifteen Minuets Later 

" Well Heero you were right." Said Sally Po with a happy smile on her lips

"Is it a girl or a boy?" asked Heero as he began to think of baby names

"I can't tell yet, all I can tell you is that it's twins."

"WHAT!" Shouted Heero very loudly

Trowa paced the waiting room wondering why Quatre and Heero had been acting odd as of late. Trowa looked at his watch and noticed that they had already been in the room for fifteen minutes, and began to wonder about what was going on in there.

"Hey guys we're home!" yelled Duo as he through open the entryway door

""

"Trowa, Quatre, Heero! Where are you guys at?" shouted Wufei as he came into the silent house right behind Duo

""

"Wufei, you search the basement, level one and two, I well search the third, forth, and top levels and the attic" commanded Duo

"Yes Oh heavenly Father, hollow be thy name." Retorted Wufei

"Oh what a good little servant you are Wufei!" was duo's reply

3 hours later

"Did you find anyone Wu-man?" ask a concerned Duo

"No. And I'm gathering that nether did you." Wufei said

"I wonder were everyone is…" duo thought out loud

"Maybe they are just at the supermarket." Replied Wufei with a sound of doubt in his voice.

" Well Quatre, it looks like you were correct as well. You seem to also be pregnant with twins well." Said Sally Po

"I am? YAHOO. Heero we're going to be mommies!" Screamed a very happy Quatre.

It was a very good thing that the walls to this exam room where sound proof. Or else Sally would have had Trowa breaking down the door and trying to kill Sally for "hurting" Quatre.

"Boys I would like you both to stay tonight with me so that I can monitor you and study your reactions." Said Sally Po

" Ok, but only if you promise to not tell the others about our very delicate personage!" said a giggly happy Heero (This tells you that the hormone Fairy has arrived!)

End Of Part One


End file.
